kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Panini Drilovsky
"Remember our deal: you get captured, I shake my butt atcha!" -Panini Drilovsky to Cheren. Panini Fulbright Drilovsky is the 9 3/4 year old daughter of Fanny Fulbright and Patton Drilovsky in Gamewizard's and Numbuh 6.13's universe. She is a firebender like her mother, and conjures green fire, and is Numbuh 860 of the KND, also known by her nickname, "Rabbit Ears". She is voiced by Jennifer Hale. She has a 10 3/4 year old brother named Francis, and is the Global Commander, second in charge to Cheren Uno. Nextgen Series In The Son of Evil, Panini was the first one to recognize the Cheren imposter as Nerehc EiznekCm, by getting a close look at his eyes. However, Nerehc brutally injured and beat Panini, preventing her from speaking well, and the Drilovsky family blamed Cheren. Panini was healed after eating Spicy Soup, and she was able to explain that it wasn't Cheren. In Mason and the Minish Door, Panini and Cheren paid a visit to the Dimalanta home to have a hotdog-eating contest. As they went out back to search for Mason and Sheila, they found the Minish Door and were shrunk down to half an inch tall. They were eventually able to get Chris's attention, and Chris showed everyone else. The next day, they were restored to normal by Mrs. Chariton. In Cheren's Training, Panini rescued the shrunken Cheren from his mother, Rachel, and took him to the Nugget River. When Cheren wanted a nugget, Panini kept it from him and acted superior to him because of his height, pushing Cheren to get the courage to fight her. He was able to knock her down, claiming his nugget in victory. She took Cheren back to his house to watch him battle his mother. Cheren was victorious and restored to normal, and as revenge, he used the Minish Dust to shrink Rachel, Chris, Aurora, and Panini down. In Operation: SCARY, Panini dressed up as Panini from Chowder for Halloween. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, she became Panini for real, and she fell in love with Cheren. She and Lin Beifong watched as Cheren (as Link) battled Nebula (as Palpatine). In Operation: MASKED, Panini was upset the most after Cheren left to the Termina Dimension. She was so worried that he didn't make it okay, she decided to take the Dimension Transportifier and warp to Termina as well. She crash-landed in Holoska, where a pack of wolves found her. After Cheren gained the Wolf Mask, he found Panini's discarded boot and used its scent to track the girl down. He was able to find and reunite with Panini, who decided to join them during the course of Holoska. They reached the Frosty Citadel and battled the spirit, Kyurem. After Holoska, Cheren wanted Panini to stay at the treehouse, saying it might be too dangerous. Before the DunBroch Ruins world, Panini was kidnapped by Majora and seemingly turned into a mask, causing an angered Cheren to go into his Demon State, and accidentally hurt her. Later, it turned out Panini's soulless body was Delightfulized, and she and Truman helped Majora to take over Moonbase. When Sector V goes up to Majora's Moonbase, they had to fight Panini and Truman, but Sector V succeeds. In Viridi's Last Stand, Panini accompanied Cheren as they met Francis, Zach, and Maddy at Facilier's voodoo shop, where he explained the Forces of Nature were made of Nightmare substance. She then joined them at Goofy Goobers, watching in anger as Nickel Joe and his henchmen took a shipment of Sundae Supremes. Panini participated in the War on Flora, fighting alongside Francis in the Nature Factory before she ended up in the factory's dungeon. There, she met the secret Floran Kids Next Door, helping them escape using firebending, and when Cheren later fell into the dungeon, she helped him escape, too. She then briefly helped Cheren battle Viridi until Viridi poisoned her, but Panini was then healed by Haruka. In Operation: FROST, Panini and Francis wait for Cheren and Aurora at Dru's Candy Store to see the new Gingerbread Town. When Nickel Joe shows up to take it, she regrets waiting for Cheren to show up instead of seeing it first. In Operation: RECLAIM, Panini is angered to hear that Nickel Joe had taken the Sundae Afternoon from the Candy Museum. At the end of the story, Panini confronted Joe when he was speaking with Mama via phone, and she took his phone and threatened Big Mom if she ever tried taking their candy again. In Operation: NECSUS, Panini assigned Sector V the mission to help bring Caesar Clown to GKND H.Q., as per Cheren's request. Doflamingo Jr. then came to her, asking to go with them, but she said he should talk with Cheren about that. After Cheren denied Doflamingo Jr. his request, Cheren spoke with Panini, saying Doffy's father was one of Caesar Clown's clients, and they should keep an eye on him. In The Great Candied Adventure, Panini and Francis were attacked by Nickel Joe and the Deadly Baby Trio when they returned home upon their father's request. They took the Recommissioning Module from their mother to recommission Rick Strowd. Afterwards, they kidnapped Panini, and she is held hostage at Candied Island as Sector V, now the Raccoon Pirates, venture to save her. When the pirates find out the Raccoons were actually Kids Next Door, Big Mom swallows Panini whole, but was mentioned to still be alive by Henrietta. Major Battles *Panini vs. Cheren (Pokémon battle). *Panini vs. Nerehc Onu (one-sided; with Nerehc). *Panini vs. Mini Cheren. *Panini, Cheren, and Thomas vs. Kyurem. *Delightfulized Panini and Truman vs. Alternate Sector V. *Panini vs. Viridi (for a short time). *Panini and Francis vs. Nickel Joe and Deadly Baby Trio. Relationships Fanny Drilovsky Panini seems closer to her mother, as both share the same matriarchy and similar dislike in boys. Cheren Uno Cheren is Panini's best friend and closest rival. She always acts superior to Cheren and pushes him to do his best. Francis Drilovsky Francis is Panini's older brother. The two like to bug each other, but they also care for each a lot. Majora Majora once took Panini's soul and made her a Delightfulized zombie. Panini generally hates him. Nickel Joe Panini hates Nickel Joe for always showing up and demanding candy or sweets from certain establishments. She wants to give whoever his boss is a piece of her mind. Appearance Panini is a green-eyed girl with her mother's frizzy hair (except it's black like her dad's) and peach-colored skin. Her hair is almost always in a ponytail, and when it is, it is split in the middle, like a rabbit, and is never seen intertwined with each other (hence her nickname "Rabbit Ears"). Her wardrobe consists of an orange sweater, a camouflage patterned green skirt, white socks, and her mother's brown army boots. Personality Like mother, like daughter, Panini may have her father's hair color, but she is definitely a mama's girl. Hotheaded, this Irish-Polish girl owns one of the sharpest tongues in the future KND, and a fiery temperament to boot. Many compare her to Fanny, her mother, but it could just be coincidence. Panini is also very passionate, and will constantly defend the KND (but it mostly applies to her DS games). Panini has a close friendship and rivalry with Cheren, and she always pushes him to do his best. An example is when Cheren was shrunken in Cheren's Training, and she held him down with her boot to keep him from getting his nugget, until he was able to push himself out. She does, however, worry about Cheren when he puts himself in great danger, like when he went to the Termina Dimension. Powers Panini inherited her mother's firebending. She has trained with firebending under her mother, and has become fairly skilled at it. Panini is rather fast, and she can shoot fireballs and run at a rabbit's pace. She's also a very good jumper, too. Stories She's Appeared In *A Day In The Life of Cheren and Aurora *The Son of Evil *Mason and the Minish Door *Anthony Ant (cameo) *Scorched Wings *The Gang (cameo) *Cheren's Training *Operation: SCARY *Operation: MASKED *Viridi's Last Stand *Operation: FROST *Operation: RECLAIM (cameo) *Operation: NECSUS *The Great Candied Adventure *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia She is named after Panini, a character from Chowder. Gallery Panini Fulbright.jpg|Old drawing of Panini. Francis and Panini Drilovsky.png|Teenage Panini and Francis. Cheren and Panini.jpg|Cheren and Panini hiding from giant spider - Mason and the Minish Door Category:Future Kids Category:Females Category:Firebenders Category:Different-Colored Elements Category:Global Command Category:Fulbright Family Category:Drilovsky Family Category:Vice-Leaders Category:Europeans